Forever
by Cabba
Summary: Fighting for lost causes are worth it if they aren't lost causes. Fighting for nothing? Nothing is a term that can't be measured. Nothing lasts forever. Forever is long-lasting. He could be her forever. Her nothing? (Companion to Pumki Series.) Canon Percabeth!


**Since you guys have been missing Percy, here he is! Percabeth!**

**Mentions of Harry Potter.**

**Set after the Battle of Labyrinth on Harry's fifteenth birthday during his stay at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Listen to 'I won't give up on us' by Jason Mraz while reading the lines close to the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. All recognized characters and scenes belong to the respective authors.**

**Words – 1122**

* * *

"You could have pretended to agree with her, Annabeth." Percy said quietly. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's not about some stupid hatred between a goddess and a demi-god. It's so much more. Hera's wrong. I told her what I thought. End of story."

"Except that the new story would include her tormenting you." Percy put in. Annabeth looked at her lap. Her hand was still enclosed within Percy's. His hands were cold. They were always cold. She looked at his white skin over his knuckles and wondered for the umpteenth time what was different about Percy, Harry and Sally. They weren't normal.

She took a deep breath, "This small animosity can't last forever, Percy. Nothing does. We have something much larger here and if she is going to harbour this grudge, it's childish of her."

He looked at her in shock, but she kept talking.

"Hera is wrong about families. Her definition of perfect is wrong. I am adamantly saying that and you can't make me take it back. There are things worth fighting for and this isn't it. I'm fighting for my family and that's everyone I love. Not everyone who looks perfect."

She looked towards the darkening skies. "Nothing lasts forever. Not even the Gods. When will she realize that? Permanent is something they are used to and if this war goes bad…"

Her voice broke and she squeezed Percy's hands. He wasn't permanent. Neither was she or anyone.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. His eyes were beautiful. Dark blue lightened with green around the pupil which was much smaller than a regular human's.

Everything about him seemed abnormal. But as she sat there, Annabeth thought that Percy was too likeable too be…feared.

He had that smile on his face which made him seem very innocent. You wouldn't imagine him to be dangerous in any way if you saw him smile, his white teeth shining. But Annabeth had seem him fight. And there was nothing innocent in that.

She swallowed and removed her palm from his grip. She turned away to see people still celebrating. Birthdays weren't usually celebrated so vivaciously, but this was the Camp's gift to Harry. July 31st, as Percy had just informed them a few days ago.

She sighed and mumbled, "Nothing lasts forever."

"Annabeth…" Percy said.

"I…have to be going now." She said and got up.

...

Percy stared at her as Annabeth slowly walked towards the cabins. He gulped. He had wanted to say it. He had really wanted to tell her. But he had lost his voice and his motor controls had made him settle to stare at her.

He slowly got up and looked at her retreating back. She was walking much too slowly. Was she waiting for him to run after her? Did she know that he had something to say?

A sharp slap on the back of his head jarred him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Harry standing there looking exasperated.

"What was that for?!" Percy exclaimed.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Harry retorted and Percy sighed. He knew it. He had blown it.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry asked. Percy opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Harry groaned.

"Let's put you to test, shall we?" Harry mumbled. He took out a small bronze coin and said, "Heads – you can stay here and think what a Seaweed Brain you are. Tails – You go after her and let her know how you feel about her. Okay?"

Percy pressed his lips together. He could feel the ominous tone in Harry's voice. Uh oh. His brother was planning something.

For a second, his thoughts suddenly drifted to Annabeth. He was putting his feelings for her on a coin toss. What was Harry playing here?

He could almost hear his own song being played through his head. He had made the composition in his notes a few weeks ago. The guitar strings were going around in his mind as Harry tossed the coin.

The coin flew upwards as though in slow motion and fall to the ground. Harry and Percy stared at the coin for a second longer and then slowly looked up at each other. The music was still going on.

Percy looked towards Annabeth. Time had slowed down. She was still walking towards the cabins.

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night skies…_

She stopped and slowly turned around as though she knew he was staring at her. That one second held the most intense conversations both Percy and Annabeth could ever have had.

_Or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold…_

He could never want anything else. She would always be enough because she was always there. Next to him. For him. With him.

He needed her.

"Gods, I am a Seaweed Brain." Percy muttered and absentmindedly walked away from Harry, who had his hands in his pockets, watching the entire scene. Even though it seemed much too private…

"Annabeth!" Percy called, running towards her before she could turn away.

_And just like them old stars_

Her eyes were sparkling as though she knew what he was going to say. As though she knew what he was thinking because she had the same thoughts about him.

The moment they had met, she had been nervous about him. He was a complete mystery to her. She had no clue who he was. Who was Percy Jackson?

She could tell now. This boy… no… man standing in front of her was one of a kind. He could make her laugh, when she was at her lowest, could calm her down when she was in a fury, could smile at her when she glared at him, could hold her hand through thick and thin.

He always stood by her. He was always there. And she never wanted it otherwise.

_I see that you've come so far_

"You're right." He told her and she was confused. "Nothing really lasts forever."

_To be right where you are_

He took her hands and held it tight. She could feel his breath and his closeness.

"Can I be your nothing?" He asked. Her eyes widened. She was in shock. Was he really asking what she think he was?

_How old is your soul?_

His right hand came up and touched he cheek to angle her face upwards. Her eyes fluttered close and so did his.

_I won't give up on us…_

…

Harry didn't smile, but he did feel light as he saw Annabeth throw her arm around Percy's neck to pull him closer.

He bent down to see the bronze knut on the ground.

Heads…

* * *

**Good? Bad? Could have been better? Let me know!**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Cabba.**


End file.
